The laboratory is involved in carrying out independent research, as well as participation in collaborative projects on carcinogenesis related problems, where mass spectrometry, as an analytical tool, can be applied to determine the structure or confirm the identity of non-polymeric organic molecules of interest. Studies include: (1) the identification of carcinogen metabolites in activation and metabolism studies; (2) the identification of naturally occurring potential carcinogens in the environment; (3) elucidation of mass spectral fragmentation mechanisms; (4) development of methods for derivatization and analysis of carcinogens as well as of antitumor agents; (5) analysis of bioactive materials that may play a role in cancer causation and prevention mechanisms, such as vitamin A derivatives and substances with immunological properties.